Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An eye-mountable device may be configured to monitor health-related information based on at least one analyte detected from an eye of a user wearing the eye-mountable device. Such an eye-mountable device may include a sensor apparatus configured to detect at least one analyte (e.g., glucose). For example, the eye-mountable device may be in the form of a contact lens that includes a sensor apparatus configured to detect the at least one analyte. The sensor apparatus may monitor health-related information of a user of the eye-mountable device, such as glucose level of the user. Further, the sensor apparatus may monitor various other types of health-related information.